Knowing When To Say Goodbye
by SmokinhotRedHead
Summary: What if Marcus was in league with Lucian all along, Amelia was specifically targeted, and Victorr was never going to be awakened.
1. The Story Unfolds

_This is my first fic, PLEASE dont make me cry. None of the characters belong to me, yet, yes it sad, but true. If you dont like it tell me._

In every person's life there is one defining moment, a moment that shapes that persons life, decides their future. For Selene, that moment came at the hilt of a sword, the sword that took her sire's life. That night she had killed a man whom she had considered her father, who she trusted above all others, a man who lied to her for over 200 years. She had done all of that for a man who she met less than a week before.

That moment had occurred less than 5 minutes ago. She and Michael walked out of the sewers as both parties watched awestruck from the shadows. The man who began their war was no longer there to hold the torch, to keep it going. Michael and Selene had ended their war; the war that had been all these fighters had lived for for hundreds of years. Then Michael suddenly stopped, and turned to Selene.

"What about Lucian? He may still be alive." He spoke bluntly.

"I … Michael, did you feel him die?" she looked him dead in the eyes, both with concern and sincerity.

"I … I don't understand, what do you mean by feel"

"You'd know, which means he's not dead, which makes no sense, Kraven shot him, twice. I saw him." Selene spoke softly to him with confusion in her voice.

She took him by the hand and led him up the stairs, to the room where Michael had been held and Lucian's body was gone. As well as the hypodermic needles full of the blood that had been taken from Amelia. That could mean only one thing; Lucian had injected himself with Amelia's blood by the off chance that he could save his life by becoming a hybrid. They turned the corner to find Lucian sitting on the ground looking up at them.

"You're alive" All three spoke the same words in unison. Selene spoke first

"Victor is dead, it's over" her eyes seemed to well up as she spoke.

"Selene…that's your name right" He spoke cautiously as to not upset her more so than was necessary. Her only response was a slow nod

"You have ended a war that started because HE was a monster; he created a web of lies so intricate that he could not possibly be seen anything but. He sired you, I can smell it, but sometimes that's as far as one needs to take that. YOU saved countless lives, Lycan and Vampire alike." He paused for a moment but before he could speak she said something, something that neither Lucian nor Michael would forget for many many years.

"One life cannot possibly make up for the innumerable lives that I have taken. They were just innocent people, who wanted nothing more than to revenge the death of a woman who was trying to end thousands of years of senseless hatred and subordination. And for what reason, to revenge my family's death, the Lycans had nothing to do with my family's death, IT WAS VICTOR. That woman chose you Lucian, she loved you, and she didn't give up the life of her and her child for no reason, she ended this war not me. I may have just ended this battle, but she deserves the reverence not me."

Lucian took her by the hand and pulled her into him, this was the first time Lucian had hugged a woman in a very long time for a "non-sexual" reason. Internally he almost expected Michael to growl at him, but he did no such thing. Michael knew that this was okay; it needed to happen, for both of them. He held her for almost a minute, hearing approaching footsteps he let her go. Michael also heard them and changed into his hybrid form subconsciously, he was willing to protect Selene at all costs. Lucian followed suit, he though to himself how much of a debt he owed this woman, and yet she took no credit for it.

The footsteps approached at a faster pace, and a voice that neither of them knew called out.

"Selene, Selene where are you. You need to get out of here quickly. We have word from the castle, Marcus had been awakened somehow." It was Khan, a friend whom she trusted almost as much a Victor, but she knew that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Khan, Khan, we're in here." she called to him as he walked around the corner. His eyes focused first on Michael, then on Lucian, then on Selene.

"You...You…You're a…"

"Hybrid!" Lucian finished his sentence for him in a sarcastic way.

"I didn't think that it was possible, I thought that only the Corvinus line carried the gene that made it possible to sire a hybrid. I mean, I know that they can be born, well I don't know, but I figured it out." His eyes turned to Lucian, then quickly back to Selene. "I guess I was wrong. Selene you need to get out of here, I can't protect you, they told me Marcus is livid"

"Alright, please don't hate me. I was protecting myself, if he finds me, I think that Marcus will kill me" Selene spoke quickly and deliberately

"No he won't." Lucian's voice chimed in

"Of course he will, Victor was an elder" her eyes began to water

"Marcus detested Victor, and not just a little either. Marcus thought that the prophecy should be fulfilled, the war would be over and there would be peace again. He knew about what I was doing, why do you think it was so easy for Kraven to cover it up? Go back to Michael's apartment and get some rest because tomorrow is going to be a long day" Lucian continued to hold Selene's hand in his and cupped her small hands in his slightly bigger ones, noting to himself that her eyes were still watering, but no tears fell. He could tell she was trying so hard to not make herself look weak, he admired that in her, yet it troubled him.

Noting Michael's obvious discomfort with his touching her, he let go of her hand.

"So wait, Marcus knew they were going to kill Amelia."

"It was his idea to use her. There are things that you don't know about the elders; they all have secrets, things that they do that could so easily expose us, all except Marcus."

It was there that Michael decided to speak.

"Yeah and shooting up a subway station wont?" he spoke sarcastically

"Why would that give us away, it's not like they were chucking stakes at each other…" Selene interrupted him

"What could Amelia possibly do that would make Marcus want her dead."

"Amelia was overly extravagant, more so than the other elders, she couldn't seem to get through her head that when people go missing, someone will notice." Selene gave him a confused look. "She was a lot like Elizabeth Bathory…She liked to bathe in fresh blood. Not any blood either, only women, and the women had to be beautiful and young. That doesn't even account for the people she fed on, which was a lot. She was obsessed with youth and beauty. Marcus is a fighter, she sickened him, the fact that she had done nothing for the fight except make herself look pretty annoyed him"

Kahn spoke "…she bathed in blood, did she drink it afterwards?"

"No, she would drain it into the sewer, but at any rate we can talk about this tomorrow, you two get some sleep"

Michael took Selene by the hand and led her out of the room but quickly turned around and yelled "Were will we find you?"

"We'll pick you up at your apartment"


	2. Ecstasy

_Keep in mind, this is R, this chapter is R, if your a little person please dont read this. Please RR if you want more if not this story will fade into oblivion._

It was twenty minutes before they reached the apartment, Selene followed Michael up the stairs and into the apartment, they placed a table against the door to close it, considering Selene had kicked it in.

"You don't have a couch?" Selene asked him

"Ah…sorry…no…I'll sleep on the floor, you can have the bed" he was a bit embarrassed, which was obvious just from looking at him, his eyes staring intensely at the floor. He didn't want to impose on her, after all he thought he loved this woman, this woman whom he met less than a week ago. In his mind it was ridiculous, but in his heart it was real.

"That's ok…um…you can sleep in the bed with me…if you want." He looked up from the floor and realized that he was face to face with her giant brown eyes, which actually had a very soft quality, one he had never seen in them before. Looking at her he noticed that she looked a lot like a girl at a middle school dance waiting for her crush to ask her to dance. She was lightly biting the side of her bottom lip; all he could think was how magnificent she looked soaking wet with that look on her face.

"Um, can I get you something dry to wear" He made sure to keep eye contact with her.

"That would be nice, thank you." He looked at her for a few more seconds before he turned away and walked into his room.

"Do you have a radio or anything like that, it's entirely too quiet in here for me"

"Yeah, it's in the corner by my desk. There's some Cd's on top if you want to put one in" Michael responded. Moments later he could hear Selene giggle a little and then Boyz 2 Men's "I swear" began playing.

"I had forgotten I bought that Cd." He lied, that was the Cd he always put on when he was trying to get a chick into bed. A quiet snort was all that he got in return. As he was walking out of the bedroom with the dry clothes he had gotten for Selene she cut him off in the pass. She was in the doorway when he got there. He looked up and made eye contact with her. He slowly leaned into her, and kissed her softly on the neck. She visibly shivered when he touched her and she took his face in her hands and kissed him intensely. In her mind she though about all of the men she had ever kissed, there was something so much more real about this, something she couldn't describe with words, even if she wanted to. She wasn't planning on giving him up any time soon. Michael broke the kiss before she could finish her thought.

"You must be freezing." He pushed a stray hair out of her face.

"I think that if I just get out of this outfit I would be a great deal warmer, could you help me with this" She turned around and showed him the zipper. It was blatantly obviously that she was really nervous. Michael didn't say anything; he slowly walked around her and began to unzip her outfit. He trailed soft kisses down her neck; instinctually she turned around to face him, finished unzipping her suit, and dropped it to the floor. Michael took a second to take in the perfection of her body, how every curve worked together, how every muscle was extremely toned, everything just fit. He gently ran a hand down her arm. Her skin was as soft as it looked. Since he wasn't wearing a shirt she pulled at his belt buckle until she managed to get in undone. 'We both know what is going to happen, this is perfectly normal; we are adults' she thought. As she undid the button Michael put his hand on hers and stopped her, prompting her to look up at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered it quietly into her ear. She thought to herself 'he must be listening to my thoughts or something'

"I'm more sure about this than I've been about anything in my entire life" After she said it she took a second to think about how absolutely true the statement she had just made was. She grabbed him by the pants and pulled him into her and roughly kissed him. The feeling of his bare chest up against hers sent him wild. He grabbed her and practically threw her on the bed, which she giggled at. She slid his jeans off and noticed something that she found quite interesting.

"You're not wearing any boxers."

"I can't stand the elastic, it annoys me, its always too tight, I feel…restricted" She laughed at his comment as she finished taking his pants off. He was holding himself over her so as to make it easier for her, but he kicked the last bit off his ankle causing them to land in crumpled mess on top of Selene's clothes. He looked at her wanting reassurance that she was sure it was ok. She just smiled and raised her eyebrows at him furrowing her brow at the same time. It had been a long time for Selene so when he entered her she let in a sharp breath. He started slowly, trying to control himself, so as to not hurt her any more than he already had. He quickly become aware of the fact that Selene looked like she was in pure ecstasy, yet it was only when she whispered his name that things went primal.

When they were through they just laid there for what seemed like forever. Michael really wanted to smoke a cigarette but thought about how cliché that would be and quickly put the thought out of his mind, plus he didn't some and it want a habit he wanted to pick up. He waited for Selene to fall asleep before he himself fell asleep with his arms around her waist.


	3. Angelic

Lucian walked up the stairs cautiously trying his hardest not to be seen by the obviously shaken residents of the apartment complex. He really did feel bad about everything that had happened with Michael, The poor boy had been thrust into a world that he knew nothing about, in the midst of a war that had been raging for almost a century. It had totally amazed him how Michael and Selene's relationship so closely mirrored that of him and his precious Sonya for whom he had fought so long. He thought about how his heart had expanded what felt like 5 times the size of what it had been when he saw them react to each other. The fact that Selene had killed the man whom she considered her father for so long for Michael amazed him to no end, but again Viktor had started the war and he needed to be the one to end it. Lucian turned the corner to Michael's apartment and lightly knocked on the door.

Michael who was already awake watching Selene in her angel like sleep gently slid his arm out from beneath Selene careful not to wake her; put on a pair of sweats he had intended on washing and opened the door.

"Evening, I see you had a good night" Lucian spoke sarcastically not thinking anything had actually happened.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Michael Corvin don't say one more word or ill me forced to jump you, and not in a good way" Selene laughed after her comment

"Was that a … Joke … Oh my god the woman has a sense of humor, who would have guessed" Michel joked with her. She proceeded to punch him in the arm, and not softly either. "I didn't mean to wake you"

"You didn't, I'm so used to waking when I smell a Lycan" she looked at Lucian "you still have that scent."

He decided to change the subject "We're meeting Marcus in an hour so you two ought to get dressed, in something nice if you have it."

"We might have to go shopping, its only 6, I think that I can make it to Mango, they don't close until 9. It's in the West End Center so we can be there in about 15 minutes" She spoke very quickly as if she was excited about shopping, something Michael never thought she would be

"You like shopping" Lucian and Michael both looked at her strangely; she was a Death Dealer she wasn't supposed to like shopping

"No, I like Mango, and if I have to get dressed up I might as well get something that I want to wear, they always try to get me in this nasty see through dress. I may be a woman but I'm not a tom." Lucian laughed at her comment, Michael on the other hand just felt dumb, he didn't understand why it was so funny.

"What's a tom?" he asked

"A prostitute" Lucian responded

"Oh, it's really not that funny" Selene hit him again but gently and she laughed something he had never seen from him "you're happy today."

"You try going 200 years without having it off and tell me how you feel the next day"

Once again Lucian decided to change the topic "We'd better get a move on or else we won't make that store you want to go to."

Selene and Michael quickly got dressed and made their way to the limo that Lucian had waiting outside. 15 Minutes later they were at the store. The men decided to wait in the car and let her go in by herself. She was dressed and out in less than ten, which surprised neither of them. She had decided on a Black and Red corseted gown that was revealing yet classy at the same time. The men were dressed in modern style suits black and white but not too fancy.

When the limo arrived at the mansion Selene's heart races, what would they do to her, she had killed an elder, and they were going to punish her. Why had she come? The driver opened the door and the men stepped out, Lucian placed a hand in to help her out making Michael feel like an asshole but she took his arm and he almost immediately forgot about it. They walked up to the door rung the bell, and who should answer the door but Erica.

Selene's eyes met Erica's, they locked glares for a moment and Erica said nothing she showed them in and asked them to wait in the main hall for Marcus. Her glare once again on Selene as she turned and waked out of the room muttering under her breath just quietly enough that even Lucian and Michael's sensitive ears could not even hear. Moments later Erica walked back in trailed by Marcus.

"Lucian, Looks like things went a bit better than expected" The two shook hands like old friends Marcus turned to Michael "You must be this Michael I've been hearing so much about, its nice to meet you." He went to shake hands with him with Michael which he hesitantly did. His gaze then shifted over to Selene whom he just nodded to having been a Death Dealer himself he didn't really want to treat her like a female, they didn't like that. She acknowledged him and they all took seats across from eachother.


End file.
